Eleutheromania
by AllThat'sLeft
Summary: 20.04.18
1. Ennard sucks at first chapters

A crack of orange appeared above the hills in the distance, the dark indigo sky starting to transfer into a dark pinkish.

"Not ever have I seen anything more beautiful."

"I cannot see...but I imagine it's quite the sight."

"AH! THE SKY'S CRACKING!"

"Oh Freddy," laughed Ballora, thought not being able to see, was actually concerned Freddy could be right, though it'd be something which didn't happen every day.

"Look I'm serious! The sky's going to fall on us!"

"Not SKY'S CRACKING!" said Foxy, taking words which everyone had said then mixing them into a jumbled up sentence. "Look."

Half of Ennard's torso went forwards, the rest of their body following suite, as Freddy tried to get a better look.

"Well...it still looks like it's cracking."

"Maybe that's what makes it all the more beautiful," Ballora replied, trying to picture it in her mind.

The bottom of Ennard's face drooped slightly as their right hand went up a tiny bit as she attempted to rest her head on her hand.

Baby lifted Ennard's arm to help.

"The surface is weird! What do we do now?" Freddy asked.

"Anything," replied Baby, who was currently learning the life lesson of don't look at the sun for too long.

"Anything?" said Freddy in disbelief. "No way! Like, jump off a cliff?"

"No jump off a cliff!" said Foxy while Ballora laughed.

"Well, we could, but it wouldn't be much fun," said Baby. "We should have fun. We could eat birthday cake, and custard and ice-cream...or we could look at the stars...or cling to the back of one of those truck things and see where we go...we should try to find some shelter...we could get some of those lottery tickets that technician kept buying..."

"I always felt sorry for the lottery tickets," said Freddy. "They get their skin scratched off!"

"The technician doesn't like what's inside, but they're not alive so do not worry," Ballora told him.

"What's 'alive'?" asked Freddy.

"Alive what's inside," responded Foxy.

"But..." said Freddy. "There's only metal inside us. Is that alive?"

Everyone was quiet until Baby spoke up.

"We feel. We are not like a freshly opened pint of ice-cream, we can think," answered Baby. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "...We can remember."

"I feel like you're underrating the ice-cream here," said Freddy, which made everyone laugh, apart from the very puzzled endoskeleton of Freddy.

The sun was more visible now, the first half of the glowing orb shining through the hills, the city and onto the one, yet four, animatronic.

"The sun is moving quickly," said Ballora. "But you don't even notice."

"We should get moving," said Foxy, very relieved somebody had finally said moving as they'd been thinking this for a long time.

"Right," said Baby.

"Right," echoed Foxy.

"RIGHT!" shouted Freddy just for the heck of it.

"Alright then," said Baby. "When we stand up do it very slowl-"

Foxy sprung up, the left leg going up much quicker than everyone could register. Part of Ennard's torso also went up, which resulted in them squatting on one leg.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," said Ballora, lowing the left leg to try balance herself and the others but Ennard starting falling forwards.

Freddy's arm starting spinning like a windmill while Baby put her arm forwards to try to stop the fall from being too painful.

Freddy's spinning arm hit Ennard in the face causing Ballora to call out in pain and Foxy just screamed their head off.

Ennard fell over and started rolling down a hill.

 **CUE ROLLING GIRL MUSIC**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Freddy. "BAHN BAHN HELP ME!"

"Would somebody please care to explain what's happening!?" said Ballora.

"We're...rolling?" said Baby. She chuckled. "This is actually kinda fun."

"Fun fun fun!" repeated Foxy.

"It's quite unpleasant for me actually," said Ballora. "And it doesn't appear Freddy's enjoying himself either."

"AAHHHHHHHHBWTDSHHHHHHHH! SWEET MAPLE SYRUP, WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" shouted Freddy.

Ennard reached the bottom and rolled over onto their back so that they could see the orange sky going slightly blueish.

Ennard, very slowly and shakily managed to sit up.

The city was now in front of them.

"Well," said Baby. "If anyone wants to know where we're going next, this would be a good place to start."

 **PFFT FIRST CHAPTER DONE BABY! Wait for not the animatronic Baby like the nickname baby...never mind. After 6 months of chilling in Undertale, I was dragged back into FNAF by Sister Location :P**

 **Sorry this one's kinda short, but it's the first chapter**

 **And where's BAHN BAH- Bonbon?**

 **Well here's you answer:**

Bonbon groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Freddy?" she asked, but the bear she was attached to wasn't moving.

Bonbon sat up straight and saw she was only attached to his arm...where was the rest of him!?

Bonbon's eyes scanned the room and saw the other pieces of Freddy lying around, all hollow, as well as all the other animatronics.

"DID YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY FORGET ME!?"

 **There you go ._.**

 **P.S suggestions for chapters are always welcome, but all chapters will have a cool word as their title so maybe if the idea could link with one, that'd be great. Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Ennard sucks at making friends

**Monachopsis- the subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place**

 **Wow, favorites already? Thank you so much and especially thank you to my 5 lovely reviewers!**

 **Here're some answers to the reviews:**

 _Silver-09_

 _Freddy: Wait a minute, mayday guys and gals, We left BAHN BAHN!_

 _Ballora: And my girls!_

 _Baby: And my Bidybabs!_

 _Foxy: *whistling non-conspiratorially*_

 **OH MY GOD, THIS WAS SO FUNNY. I'm not just saying that be nice, I actually laughed out loud at this, especially when Foxy starts whistling. I'm might actually put this scene in the fanfiction...**

 _Zyra01_

 _Omg, this is hilarious XD I love it! Can't wait for more!_

 **(GASP! THANK YOU!)**

 _And I was wondering, I remembered this little animation on DeviantArt, /art/How-to-eat-like-a-human-640617812 , and I was wondering if you could do something like this when they get to the city, but instead of a hamburger, it could be something else, like ice cream or a cupcake._

 _(Not sure if Baby would want to go near ice cream after the incident.)_

 **Hm...well I did have a plan about the animatronics eating ice-cream for the first time but it I could make it that they eat something before...sure! The animation was hilarious**

 _VisQel Stelar_

 _I almost want the old animatronics from 1-4 to find bonbon...that would be adorable..._

 **Cool idea but I've already got plans for the 1-4 animatronics ;) believe me, they are going to be making an appearance ;););)**

 **And I already know what I'm going to do with Bonbon too, I'm not writing them out the story forever, I just have this scenario in mind when Bonbon is ab- WAIT NO SPOILERS.**

 **But that would be freaking gosh darn adorable...**

 **I'll think about it.**

 _ZMR411_

 _They're all so adorable. Experiencing the world... It must be a lot to take in... Especially Freddy... (LOVE HIM)._ **(You're not alone)**

 _So far, I am loving this story. Keep it up :3_

 **Much thank (grammar so gud) Drunk Freddy is the baeeeeeee**

 _Guest_

 _Cool_

 **Thx m8**

Ennard got up, Baby putting her arm on Foxy's leg to make they didn't spring upwards again while Ballora gracefully stood up on her leg.

"War flashbacks..." whispered Freddy, still shaken by their rolling adventures.

"Alright everyone," said Baby. "we are about to interact with humans, remember not to walk too quickly Foxy, Ballora won't be able to keep up with you. Ballora, don't be too grateful. Freddy maybe don't talk too much. Me, do not acknowledge her. I hope we do OK."

"I shall try," said Baby.

"OKKKKKKK!" yelled Freddy.

"Alright," said Foxy. They were silent for a moment. "Freddy talk?"

"Well, he's the only boy here and seeing as we're disguised a man, us having a female voice would be rather strange," answered Baby.

"Everything about us is rather strange," Ballora replied.

RINGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGGGG

"A telephone?" asked Baby.

"A tell-what? said Freddy.

Baby reached her hand into one of William's pockets and brought and a buzzing telephone before handing it to Ballora's left hand. Freddy lifted his arm to look at it.

"Answer it, and sound serious," said Baby. "Someone will start to talking to you then you answer back."

Freddy looked at the phone like it might bite. Baby reached over and pressed the 'pick-up' button.

"Um hello, hello?" came a man's voice.

Freddy didn't say anything.

"No silly, you're supposed to say something!" whispered Baby, though Freddy couldn't hear.

"Do you think Freddy can actually make a good impression?" asked Ballora.

"No," said Foxy.

"Helloooooo?" asked William.

Except it wasn't. It was Freddy? He was actually pretty good at it, sounding like the purple wearing technician almost exactly, actually...exactly.

"Will?" asked the man.

"YES I AM A WILL, A VERY NORMAL HUMAN MAN AHAHAHAHAHAHA," said Freddy. "Oh, and also William."

"Good to know...?" said the man. "Anyway, it's Charlie. I have a job offer for you."

"Ohhhh a 'job' offerrrr," said Freddy. "Yes, I know of this job offer you speak of, continue."

"A company called Fazbear Entertainment just bought the rights to Fredbear's Family Diner, and want to open another restaurant, it's going to be called Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria, you know, to not get bad publicity. What can go wrong?"

Charlie laughed a bit too loudly.

"Anyway, as for your job offer...we need to someone to keep the animatronic in check, and seeing as you're a technician, you're the perfect fit! Just watch over the parties and make sure everything's alright. £325 a week. What do ya say?" said Charlie.

"Hmmmmmm," went Freddy, though everyone there knew the answer. "Thanks, but I'm not going within 20 meters of that place."

"But-" said Charlie.

"No thank you."

"Urgh fine, but call back if you change your mind Will."

"I'm called William."

"I'll stop calling you Will as soon as you stop calling me Phone Guy."

Charlie hung up.

"Good job Freddy," said Baby. "How do you such a good impression?"

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYY! I was made to mimic people's voices, remember?" said Freddy.

"That appears to be true," answered Ballora.

"Alright," said Baby. "Let's g-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Freddy.

"Please could you stop with the screaming, my ears are very fragile," said Ballora.

"WE FORGOT BAHN BAHN!" yelled Freddy. "I REMEMBERED I FORGOT HER ON THE HILL! MAY DAY, MAY DAYYYYYYY!"

"I forgot my minireenas!" said Ballora.

"I forgot my Bidybabs!" said Baby. "We were in such a rush to get out of here we forgot! Hey, wait..."

Foxy whistled non-conspiratorially.

"Foxy..." began Baby. "Weren't YOU supposed to get them?"

Foxy continued whistling.

Ballora sighed while Freddy started noisily crying over the loss of his little bunny friend.

"Calm down Freddy, we can get them later," said Baby.

Freddy sniffed. "Really?"

"Really. When it's Monday, we go in for William's shift and rescue them, easy peasy."

"OK," said Freddy. "But one question..."

"Yes?" asked Baby.

"What's a 'Monday'?"

"Talking to himself the nutter..." mumbled a man in a suit as he walked past.

"AH A HUMAN!" said Freddy.

"This early?" questioned Ballora. "I thought everyone would be asleep."

"Asleep?" said Baby, puzzled. "Oh well, let's go and..."

Her voice trailed off.

"And..." Foxy repeated in a questioning tone.

"Actually I'm not sure what we're going to do," said Baby. She giggled. "We can jump off a cliff!"

"Please don't tell that's going to be a joke around here now," said Ballora.

"That's a joke around here now," said Foxy.

"Urgh."

"Well, let's start walking I guess," said Baby, bracing herself.

She did so because walking really came down to Foxy and Ballora as they controlled the legs but Ballora would try to move gracefully, Ennard's feet barely touching the ground as she moved while Foxy took strides, big and quick. The contrasting differences meant Ballora would have her leg twisted backward and at some point, the two would trip over each other and end up on the ground, Freddy asking why they were giving the floor a hug.

So Foxy attempted to move slower while Ballora tried to walk a bit more normally and Ennard, though they were switching pace constantly, and sometimes lifted their leg very high just to take one step though they would shuffle forwards the next and were leaning backwards as they walked, started to head through the city, getting only a few odd glances.

Freddy started humming, while Baby started murmuring things under her breath presumably to the little girl she said she could see.

It was Foxy who in the end spotted it, waving their hand around in that direction until the others looked that way.

None of them could read, Ballora couldn't even see, but there was a huge sticker of a cupcake on a window of a shop which instantly made them walk inside.

Inside there were rows and rows of brightly frosted cupcakes and other vibrant baked goods.

"A little early isn't it?" asked a woman, walking behind the counter. She had long black hair swept into a ponytail and dark green eyes. "I only left the door open because I was bringing the ordered ingredients to make the fresh batch today."

Baby jabbed a finger at the glass casing separating her from the sugary goodness of cupcakes.

"Yep, I've already made a head start on the baking," said the woman, not understanding. "I need to carry in some ingredients I ordered."

"I'LL HELP!" suddenly blurted out Freddy, making the rest of Ennard and the woman jump.

"Really? Well, thanks," she said. "Follow me around the back."

Foxy jumped over the counter onto the other side and began to reach out for a cupcake...Baby slapped their hand away.

Ennard followed the woman around the back and through the kitchens, which reminded Foxy of a funny story they'd forgotten to tell everyone when they had walked into a kitchen and a chef was so spooked they had thrown soup at Foxy then fainted. But then Foxy remembered the electric shock they had received for it and remembered why they hadn't told anyone.

Ennard stepped back outside only to be met with the woman pushing a box into the arms.

"Name's Tiffany but Tiff is fine," she said before picking up a box herself. "What about you?"

"We are-"

Freddy stopped.

"'We'?" said Tiff.

"Weaw. My name is Weaw," Freddy blurted out, if he'd hadn't of been a robot a bead of sweat would've been rolling down his forehead.

"Weaw, huh? Can't say I've heard of that one," said Tiff, starting to unpack various tubes of sprinkles onto a shelf. "Give me your box, then get another."

Baby handed it over and walked back out.

"Well...she seems nice enough," said Ballora once they were out of ear-shot. She bent down as Baby wrapped her arm around the next box.

"She has cupcakes!" said Freddy, as if having cupcakes was the quality all good people have.

"We don't seem too suspicious at the moment," said Baby. "And..."

She laughed, quite loudly.

Foxy made a questioning sound.

"Weaw. She thinks our name is Weaw."

"I WAS UNDER PRESSURE!"

"Maybe we should pick another name for ourselves..." said Baby thoughtfully. "Any ideas?"

"Well maybe we should stick to William Afton, right now we do look like him," contributed Ballora.

"Something classy!" added Freddy. "Like...Freddy?"

"Freddy?" asked Tiff, stepping back out. "Who's that?"

"Someone classy."

"Huh. Anyway, you were laughing so I wondered what was up," she said.

"Um there was..." began Freddy.

"A mouse," whispered Baby.

"...A mouse! And it was..."

"Dancing," said Ballora.

"...Dancing?"

"A dancing mouse?" said Tiff. "You're a strange guy, Weaw."

"Well that's the last of them!" said Tiff, placing the last box of eggs from a box into the fridge. "Thanks for helping."

"Yay we did it!" exclaimed Freddy.

"We sure did," Tiff said, walking back behind the counter. "Here, take this, for your effort."

She handed Ennard a cupcake with green icing.

Freddy stared at it.

"This is the bit when you say, 'oh, thanks'," said Tiff jokingly.

"Oh, thanks."

Ennard slowly raised their cupcake upwards...

Then shoved it in their face.

"Well, that went well!"

"Freddy, she shouted at us to get out of her bakery."

"But we did get a cupcake."

"We didn't get to taste it, though. As it turns out, smearing a cupcake all over your face is not how you eat."

"But the children always have food smeared on their faces," recalled Baby. "I don't know what we did wrong. Now where can we cleaned up...ah-hah!"

She pointed out a public restroom sign.

"We can wash our face there!"

Ennard walked in and saw two doors, one with a sign with a pink lady and another with a blue man.

They headed through and looked at the tap questioningly before figuring out you had to turn the knob, but did so fiercely when it suddenly came splashing through they a small scream.

Ennard splashed the cold water on their face and looked up.

It was a weird experience, seeing someone in a mirror who you don't recognize but they're you.

Then they felt buzzing around their face, as electricity and water mixed and quickly dried their face again.

They stole one last looked at the mirror as a woman stepped out of a cubicle and slapped them across the face with her handbag.

Running out of there, Ballora leapt forwards which caused Ennard to fall flat on their face.

Then it started to rain lightly.

"How many times are we going to hug the floor?" asked Freddy.

Baby pushed herself up with the one arm.

"Rain," she muttered.

"Why that tap water does make me feel funny enough," said Ballora.

"That's because you got it into your eyes, where it could mix with your endoskeleton. Actually, more like, our endoskeleton. But no one but us needs to know that of course."

"Why does no one like us?" Foxy asked.

"Yes, everyone does seem to be shouting at us today," said Ballora. "Maybe we just need to to adapt."

But nobody said anything.

Ennard got up, leaning against the wall for support and started to walk off again, but slipped on the damp ground.

They tried again but was met with the same response, until they gave up, lying on the ground as the rain poured down harder.

Nobody said anything, and there was only silence as they grew wetter and wetter and the wiring in them began to twitch.

They couldn't adapt to the world by themselves.

And now they were lying in the rain.

"Hey."

Suddenly the rain stopped falling and Ennard finally looked up.

"Giving the floor a hug, Weaw?" asked Tiff, leaning over with her umbrella.

"YES!" said Freddy. "I think so anyway."

"It's pouring, what do you think you're doing?" she continued. "Shouldn't you find some shelter, or go home?"

Ennard didn't say anything.

"Urgh," said Tiff. "Look, I was out looking for you because I felt bad about shouting at you, even if you did crush a perfectly good cupcake into your face after I gave it to you FREE OF CHA-"

Tiff took a deep breath.

"-So, uhhh, seeing as you're lying in the rain, wanna go back to the bakery with me until the storm passes?"

Ballora nodded.

"Cool."

Tiffany helped Ennard up.

"Oh, thanks."

The two, yet 5, stood underneath the umbrella and started strolling off.

"So...are we friends?" asked Freddy, getting the question off his chest.

"Well we've known eachother for like, 10 minutes and you kinda insulted me," said Tiff. "But hey, bake me something and I'll forgive you. But yeah why not, we can be friends."

Freddy gasped happily then thought hard. "Like apology muffins?"

"Sure."

Maybe it was true, Ennard couldn't adapt to the world by themself.

But nobody said they had to do it by themself.

 **THIS TOOK WAY LONGER THAN I EXPECTED MUCH SOZZZZZ**

 **Now this was more of a setting up chapter for the rest of the story, which explains why nothing much happened in this one but I SWEAR IT'LL GET BETTER. They can go attempt to bake, go star watching or win the lottery, who knowssssss**

 **Every chapter is now going to be 'Ennard sucks at _'**

 **And back to le Bonbonnnnnnn**

Bonbon crawled out of the scooping room and down the hall. It was weird, having to drag themself around, usually, she had just instructed Freddy where to go and she'd be there quick enough.

Bonbon wondered what her bear friend was up to.

'Who's going to keep in check?' she thought despairingly to herself. 'Who will tell him to go to sleep?'

Bonbon was determined to get out of there.

But if only she could figure out how...

 **BONBON HAS THEIR OWN MINI-STORY NOW JESUS**

 **P.S It's half past 12 and I don't feel sleepy**


	3. BONFIRE NIGHT SPECIAL

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 _VisQel Stelar_

 _I wonder why they don't want to go to Freddy's...interesting._

 ***twirls mustache* very interesting indeed**

 _Stratixized_

 _*slurp, click*_

 _noice._

 **Thank you kind sir.**

 _Silver-09_

 _*pulls face panel off* Processor is reading Tiff's voice as iHasCupquake's. In a way his name is Weaw, William Afton - Wi-A (Wee-Aw). *high-servos Foxy*_

 _'Ennard sucks at _' cutting butter into flour_

ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED

 **...iHasCupquake is now Tiff's cannon voice.**

 **And also I didn't even notice the thing about Weaw being like William Afton...can we pretend I did and I'm smart? No? OK ;-;**

 **Also 'Ennard Sucks At Cutting Flour Into Butter' is going to be a chapter now.**

 _FanficLovingPerson_

 _BAWN BAWN COME BACK TO US-_

 _Will you ever acknowledge any of the Fnaf timeline or it's just Sister Location?_

Well I answered that question in the last chapter, but you never actually had to read that, seeing as it was only an answer to someone else's review so...

 **FREDDY, BONNIE, FOXY AND CHICA WILL BE MAKING APPEARANCES IN THIS, AS WELL AS OTHERS**

 _FanficLovingPerson_

 _I want Bon Bon back ;-;_

 **This was also answered**

 **One day, a true evil shall return from the ashes and turn the world into a wasteland, they are pure darkness, pure malice, and their name is...**

 **BAHN BAHN**

 **So yeah, le Bonbon will return**

 **Anyway, it's Bonfire Night today, so I thought maybe instead of 'Ennard sucks at baking' we could have one about them at Bonfire night.**

 **NOTE: THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE 1 MONTH AFTER THE SECOND CHAPTER**

 **Headcanon: the animatronic escape on October 7th ('cos Sister Location was released then)**

"Come on...!"

"Ballora bring up you leg then hook it around."

"I'll scratch myself! And I don't know what I'm doing!"

"LALALALALALALALAAAAAAA!"

"OK, I've put your leg in the right place for you. Now everyone stand up!"

Ennard slowly began to stand up on the branch they were standing on.

"OK, great," said Baby. "Now only a little bit more to go."

"Oh come on dear, I think maybe we should stop here, or at least take a break," said Ballora.

"But climbing to the top of a tree was on our bucket lissssst!" complained Baby. "I WANNA GO NOW!"

As Baby started to have a temper tantrum, Foxy gave up standing and Ennard slumped over to the side.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee?" asked Baby, not giving up even though she was lying down now.

Ballora sighed. "Freddy would you mind if we kept climbing for Miss Bossy Pants over here?"

"LALALALALALALALALALAAAAAAA," sang Freddy. "Whoah, since when we were on a tree?"

"Let's keep climbing!" shouted Baby.

Foxy groaned and stood back up.

"Alright, what next?" asked Ballora.

"Um, put your arm around the next branch Freddy while I put mine against the middle thingy, it's called, a trunk or something," instructed Baby.

Freddy did as he was told.

"Then put your leg where my hand is Ballora and Foxy you lift yours next to Freddy's hand."

Ennard managed to swing/push themselves onto the next branch and jumped up and swung over the bit right on the top.

"We did it!" exclaimed Baby.

"I CAN SEE MY HOUSE FROM HERE!"

"Freddy, our house is behind us." **(LE GASP, A SPOILER)**

"Oh."

Foxy swung their one leg and then pointed.

In front of them was a group of people all gather around some boxes.

"I wonder what they're doing," said Baby.

"BOXES!" announced Freddy.

"What are we looking at? What does it have to do with boxes?" asked Ballora.

Suddenly the people walked backward while someone with fire walked towards the boxes.

"OH NO, THE BOXES! WE NEED TO SAVE THE BOXES!" shouted Freddy, jerking forwards so suddenly that Ennard would've fallen off if Baby didn't still have her arm around the tree trunk.

"I wonder what they're doing..." said Ballora, only knowing there were boxes...and they need to be saved?

The person lit one of the boxes on fire and rushed back to the others, everyone watching.

"WHAT DID THE BOXES DO TO THEM?" sobbed Freddy.

Then suddenly the box started to shake a streak of green light sailed up into the air.

"Ooh pretty!" said Baby.

Then suddenly it exploded into streaks of multi-colored light.

Every in Ennard and screamed and Baby let go of the tree, everyone falling backwards.

Foxy kept their leg around the branch so that Ennard dangled from it, all shocked to silence.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" screamed Freddy.

"Boxes...explosions...something bright," muttered Ballora, trying to piece it together in her head.

Baby was shaking. "That was unexpected...yet also pretty," she muttered.

Ennard clung back to the branch and looked up down again. Everyone was cheering and looked happy about explosions in the sky.

A red streak of light was now going up and burst into a spherical break of colored stars. Ennard still jumped but didn't nearly fall off the tree this time.

So they sat there, watching. There was one which left a trail of silver and gold stars that produce a weeping willow-ish outline. There was one which burst in all different direction which made a very badly drawn circle shape and had a dense sounding burst that left a glittery trail.

Eventually, Ennard climbed/fell down the tree and very cautiously walked towards the group of people.

Nobody seemed to notice when they joined the group and continued watching the things in the sky, which were apparently called fireworks.

Little children were jumping around holding sticks with sparks flying off and making glowing letters in the air.

"I want one!" said Baby.

"On we go!"

They shuffled to towards where the sparklers were when a boy leapt in front of them and pointed his one at them rather menacingly.

"AH!" Ennard yelled, falling backward.

The boy seemed happy with their reaction and walked off.

Ennard proceeded to crawl the rest of the way and Baby grabbed a sparkler.

"Why is nothing happening?" Freddy asked as Baby waved it around, hoping to see it start glowing.

"I am not sure what we are even doing at the moment, but maybe you should go see how others do it," said Ballora.

They turned around and saw an adult take a normal sparkler from them and put it into a giant bonfire before handing it back, now with sparks coming off.

Ennard approached the bonfire warily and Baby put the sparkler in front of it, dithering.

"Go on," said Foxy impatiently.

Baby slowly stuck the sparkler in the bonfire until it started glowing then quickly took it out again, sparks coming on.

"It's so pretty!" she gasped.

She waved it around experimentally, watching as it left a glowing trail for a few seconds before fading away again.

Baby drew a circle first, then a square, then a lopsided shape, and as she grew better at it, she made a very small, wonky Ballora.

"OOH IT'S...BALLORA!" said Freddy,as if they were all playing charades.

"Oh?" said Ballora. "That's very sweet of you."

Baby continued, halfway through making Foxy when the sparkler died out.

She put it in a bucket of water as two men walked past.

"So, the lady who sold these to me said that you have to put to bricks on each side to make sure it doesn't fall over," one of them said.

"OK."

The placed a cylinder full of holes with a string poking out between two bricks and brought out a flame before lighting the string and coming out.

Foxy bent down and the rest of Ennard copied so they were sitting on the floor.

A firework sailed up right on top of them and exploded, then another which seemed slghtly lower and another one which seemed even lower.

The box fell over.

Fireworks began to shoot at the crowd causing everyone to panic and turn back as explosions of sparks went everywhere.

One hit a tree and another hit a fence.

Ennard screamed and ran out of the park, and even after someone had thrown the bucket of water over the fireworks Ennard kept running, all the way home but got hit and died.

 **Well there we go, it was supposed end with Baby and her sparklers but it ended like that because**

 **IT FREAKING HAPPENED TO ME**

 **I was in the garden with my family, and they hit a tree, a window, and attempted to hit us before we went inside. Ennard was an accurate representation of how I reacted**

 **Also, if firework tries to hug you, remember to politely decline and run for it**


	4. The Funeral (JOKE CHAPTER)

**Next chapter coming soon :P**

 **Ennard's alive this is just a joke one**

Sad funeral music started playing as the coffin was lowered into ground.

"Sorry, but what exactly happened?" asked Tiff, sitting on a bench wearing black.

"Got hit by fireworks, terrible stuff," said Phone Guy who had painted his phone head black for the occasion. "Real sad."

"OK..." said Tiff. "But why am I even here? I've literally talked to the guy for 4 minutes."

"You're one of the only characters who's showed up yet, so putting any more characters would be a spoiler," said Phone Guy.

"What, like me?" asked Micheal.

"GET OUT OF THE CHAPTER, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SHOW UP FOR A GOOD ANOTHER 6 CHAPTERS," shouted Phone Guy, kicking Micheal far away.

"But I should be here, he's m-"

"NO SPOILERSSSSSSSSSsSSSSSSSSSS," screeched Phone Guy and kicked Micheal off the table.

"Wow."

"Lol I'm here b****hes," said Bonbon showing up. "Lol they deeeeeeead. No big surprise."

"Git gud."

"Oi m8, what's going down in LazyTown?" asked Bonnie, crawling out of bush and into a carboard box.

"WE ARE NUMBER ONEEEEEEEEEEEE."

"Oi m8, what's going down in LazyTown?" asked Bonnie, crawling out of a carboard box and into a tree.

"Nothing much. Ennard's dead," said Tiff.

"Why dah fook r u here, ur a small characterrrrr," said Bonbon, opening the coffin.

"Cos no one else has showed uppppppp."

Den Bonbon quickscopes Tiff and she's never seen again.

"Eek, guess you could call that...a CAT-tastraphe," said Phone Guy.

"Wut ._."

"WHY DOES NO ONE LUV MEEEEEEEEEEEE."

"LOL I'm best character," said Foxy walking in even though all of them were outside.

"No you're not," said Bonbon.

"Senpai," said Phone Guy. "Do the do with me."

"Nu."

"Plz."

"Nu."

"Plz."

"Nu."

"Plz."

"NU MEANS NU."

Den Phone Guy cri ;-; ;-; ;-; and it all v sad.

"Le sigh," said Bobon. "I shall never find love."

"Maybe because we're all robots and can literally feel no romantic attraction," said Foxy.

"But we're spoopy ghosts," said le Bonnie, who was now acting out the 'I'm flying Jack' scene from the Titanic with Phone Guy.

"Oh yeah."

"SUP SUCKERS I AM ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE," yelled Ennard, bursting out of the coffin.

Then everyone was ded.

No big surprise.

THE ENDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 **I am really sorry for the existence of this chapter**

 **Reviews answered in next chapter**

 **And we hit 1000 views a while ago, YAY!**


	5. Ennard Sucks at fighting cats

**AHHHH THE DELAY**

 **This was supposed to come out ages ago, but I forgot to put the mini story at the end so I did when my computer got a virus and my network stopped working so I couldn't go on the internet and right now I'm writing on one of my school's laptops sooooo ;-; sorry**

 **Answer to the reviews**

ZMR411

W-wat?! Baby was... and then Ballora... then Freddy... fireworks? Foxy?

*mind explodes*

No need to worry. I is fine. Also, lovely, LOVELY chapter

Um...I'm confused

Zyra01

I'm soo loving this still! Lolz Freddy is such a silly gumball, he is able to brighten everyone's day up with his randomness. ️ And when he said "Boxes!" was that a reference to Markiplier, a YouTuber? I wonder if they found William's house yet. And how would Funtime Freddy react to Bonnie? I bet it would be hilarious!

There needs to be an Amusement Park sometime in a future chapter too. Freddy would not know what a roller coaster is and will be getting on one, and that day forward would be terrified of them

Keep up the awesome hilarious work!

*cookies for everyone *

 **Freddy: *shoves cookie into face***

 **Baby: *noms on it***

 **Ballora: Freddy we figured out not to do that last chapter**

 **Foxy: chapter?**

 **Ballora: um...**

 **Freddy: we're all part of a very badly written fanfiction based on the spinoff and fifth installment of a very popular point and click horror game, though in this one you can move around and animatronics speak to you which means at comic-con there will be a voice panel *shoves another cookie into face***

 **Foxy: ...I always thought our lives were a bit fanfictiony**

 **Baby: *spits out cookie* YOU CAN TALK!?**

 **Foxy: anything can happy in the replies to reviews...but remember this kids... this is NOT cannon, I can fly!" *starts flying around***

 **Ballora: *I'MCRAWLINGGGGGINMYSKINNNNNNNN***

 **Ennard Sucks at Enjoying Their self/ Freddy gets mentally traumatized by a rollercoaster coming sooooooon**

Zyra01

So hilarious Oh Freddy, no more rolling down the hill. He may be silly but he's definitely not stupid. ️️

When they came out of the little restroom, did he accidently go into the girl's bathroom? I was wondering why he was hit with a purse.

I'm not a big fan of Tiff, though. I mean yes he ruined a good cupcake (that she gave to him for free, might I add) but that's not something to kick him out over, what if she had a disabled customer come in with their family and their not able to eat correctly? Would she kick them out? (I'm ranting lolz :P not trying to be mean though)

I still love the chapter, though!

 **Yep, because Ballora controls one of the legs and I think Foxy is more feminine than masculine (though they still have no gender) they headed into the Girl's bathroom. Rant all you like bro, I do it all the time. It was a bit harsh for Tiff to kick them out thinking about it, but... *le shrug* and she did apologize, plus apology muffins**

Guest

I wonder what happened to the minireenas and bidybabs Ennard sucks at trying to eat toast

 **You find out in this chapter, and 'Ennard sucks at eating toast' is going to be a chapter :D**

James Birdsong

Good fanfic

 **Aw, thank you!**

NyanFan

Hold on, if Ennard just died... nuu, we will never know if le bawn bawn was saved!

 **NOT LE BAWN BAWN!**

VisQel Stelar

wait what the hell? Ennard died? So soon?

 **Yes ._.**

 **Wait no.**

 **HERE, JUST TAKE THIS**

Then Ennard was hit and died. But they didn't, because Ballora leaped gracefully to the side and out the way, and Ennard went home AND DID NOT DIE.

 **Wait, a firework never hit them anyway.**

Blazing Groudon

I busted out laughing when Freddy shouted "Sweet Maple Syrup!" That was so clever and funny. All of your chapters were hilarious! :)

It makes me wonder actually about the idea of how Ennard will do driving a car.

I look forward to your future works! Keep going! You're great!

 **HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT ENNARD WAS GOING TO DRIVE A CAR IN A FUTURE CHAPTER? I know that purple guy has some purple car so I was planning for somebody (not gonna say who) to need a lift and then Ennard sort of just sitting in the driving sit thinking 'wtf am I supposed to be doing here,'.**

 **Anyway, thank you for your kind words, they really mean a lot to me and the fact I've already gotten so many nice reviews already gives me life.**

Afrenchone

Omfg this is hilarious (watsup with screaming maple syrup?) And omg poor bawn bawn :( but Lolol

Love this ! Good dynamic

 **Maple syrup was just a random thing ._.**

 **One favourite= One pop tart for Bawn Bawn**

A frenchone

Honestly, this fic is killing me, I know its bad but I'm reading this during my lecture and have to stifle my laughs ! Tiff looks nice and funny. Freddy is a dork. I love him. And bonbon 'who will tell him to go to sleep?' Looool loved that. The 'oh thanks' makes me think of peridot in steven universe who learn to say 'wow thanks'

Anyway, ennard is just cute. It may be weird to think that seeing that they just kinda killed old will but, hey nobody's perfect

 **One favorite= One pop tart for Old Will**

 **Anyway, THANK YOU FOR BEING SO NICE ;V;. It makes me so happy to see people actually like this fanfic, and yes, the 'oh thanks' was a reference to Steven Universe :D I don't know why but I'm really happy someone got that.**

 **Ennard is kawaii desu.**

 **Please pretend I didn't just say that.**

Afrenchone

Waiiit waiiit this is the end of it or just the chapter ? I wanted to die of laughter at the tree scene, seriouslt they're all so adorable and imagining a grown ass corps doing all those things...its just awesome

 **Thank you once again c: and next time, I'll try to make it clearer that Ennard didn't die.**

 **The 'Then Ennard was hit and died' part was actually crossed out when I first wrote the chapter but I forgot to add that when uploading it.**

Zyra01

I had a feeling Ennie was still alive I thought it was gonna be like a zombie moment with the hand shooting up out of the grave. Lolz

 **That would've been great.**

 **Wait...**

 **'Ennie'?**

 **JFC THAT'S AN ADORABLE NICKNAME**

Goldenheart

Is there a time range between chapters? Anyway, you're doing good so far!

 **I guess so, and thank you! c:**

Guest

Will Bon-Bon find the others will Ennard find the Bidybabs and minireena's Will Funtime Foxy break the 4th wall Will Funtime Freddy Find Bon-Bon Tune in in 2 weeks! also a very funny chapter.

 **FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z, and thanks, I appreciate it**

 **The bonfire chapter takes place a month after the second chapter but now we're back to exactly where the second chapter ends.**

Ennard wasn't particularly a fan of the rain anymore.

They made sure to be well sheltered under the umbrella until the rain finally calmed down when they reached the bakery.

"Hold on a second," said Tiff, running back into the bakery.

Ennard did the waiting dance (use your imagination) until she came out and handed them a muffin.

"Here, it's an apology muffin about earlier! Uh, do whatever you want with it I guess..." Tiff said, and with a wave, ran back into the bakery.

Seeing as the rain had ended and they didn't need to shelter anymore, Ennard decided it was time to TAKE ON THE WORLD.

 **ENNARD VS WORLD ROUND 1**

Ennard fell over.

 **WORLD WINS**

Ennard placed the muffin into their pocket until they could figure out how to eat it and sighed.

They'd been on the surface for almost 2 hours and had already seen so many new things, experienced so many new feelings, all of it was trying to cram into their heads at once, and quite frankly, it was exhausting.

When Foxy attempted to sit on a bench they were passing by nobody tried to stop them. They sat there.

"So...what else should we do?" asked Ballora.

"WIN THE LOTTERY!" Freddy piped up who couldn't be upset for long, as a few odd looks came from those who were passing.

"We could I suppose," said Baby. "Maye we should make one of those list thingies with the all the things we want to do?"

None of them could write so it was more of a mental list but this was the end result:

 _THINGS WE WANT TO DO_

 _Eat ice-cream_

 _Eat birthday cake (and blow out the candles)_

 _Eat custard_

 _Eat all 3 at once_

 _Learn to bake apology muffins_

 _Find out if a jawbreaker breaks your jaw_

 _Find out if a gobstopped stops your gob_

 _Find out what a gob is_

 _Win the lottery_

 _Learn to do ballet to make Ballora happy_

 _Climb a tree_

 _Find out what a car is_

 _Find out what bees are_

 _Find out what a television is_

 _Watch The Immortal and The Restless_

 _Sample some exotic butters_

 _Have a birthday_

 _Find Bonbon and co._

 _Figure out what the meaning of life is_

 _Find Bonbon and co. again so Freddy doesn't have a panic attack_

 _Find a house_

 _Chew 'gum'_

 _Watch a sunset_

 _Possibly find Bonbon and co. a third time just so Freddy's certain_

"What about we find Bonbon and co.?" asked Freddy.

"We've put that on the list 3 times," said Ballora. "Now what do we want to do first?"

"Gum first!" said Foxy.

"Gum? Where can we find that?" asked Baby. She had a rough idea of what it looked like, a rectangular shape which children would stuff in their mouths then when they took it out again it would be a gooey blob they'd stick under the table.

Nobody knowing what a shop was, Ennard got up and wandered around, trying to spot gum.

Surprisingly, they found no random sticks of gum lying around so they put their thinking cap on.

"If I was a stick of gum, where would I be..." said Baby.

OOH, OOH, OOH!" said Freddy. "In a child's mouth!"

"Right! To a child!"

Ennard strode over to a little girl and bent down next to them.

She turned around and looked at them, confused.

"Do you have any gum?" asked Freddy.

The little girl looked like she was about to say something when a lady marched over.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

"I wanted some gum," said Freddy truthfully.

"If you want gum, go to that corner shop and get it yourself!"

"OK!" Freddy replied, and happily walked over to the said shop and poked his head through the door.

"Is there any gum here?" he asked.

The man running the shop gestured to a stack of chewing gum and Foxy grabbed a piece in every color before turning around to leave.

"Um...excuse me?" said the man. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Ennard turned around again. "No...?"

"...That's going to be $1.25."

"What does that mean?" whispered Freddy.

"I do not know," Ballora replied and Foxy though not visible, shrugged.

"Um..." Freddy looked at his feet, well more Foxy/Ballora's feet as he stood there awkwardly.

"Well?"

Baby reached into Ennard's pocket and brought out a brown rectangular shaped thingy.

Then she brought out some weird metal circles and handed them to the man who gave some back.

Foxy and Freddy watched this strange ritual take place until Baby finally signaled to leave again.

"Do we have the gum?" asked Ballora when they stepped out of the shop.

Baby nodded before realizing Ballora couldn't see.

"Yep! In so many pretty colors too!"

"Pink, blue, green and gray," said Freddy.

"Gray is not a very pretty color," Ballora said.

"All colors are pretty, silly!" Baby laughed. Then she stopped. "Um...isn't Ballora the only one who can actually eat gum? I mean, she's the only one with her mouth visible."

"Oh yeah."

But as it would turn out Ballora couldn't actually chew gum anyway.

All she did was leave tooth marks where it hadn't been ripped to pieces and when she eventually spat it out, it was as dry as when they'd first taken it out the wrapper.

"Well, that failed."

"You don't suppose you eat normal food like that?" asked Ballora thoughtfully.

"Of course not dummy! It's called CHEWING gum not EATING gum, I'm pretty sure you put food in a completely different place!" said Baby.

"But somewhere on your face?" said Freddy.

"Uh-huh."

So they turned around a corner and saw a woman wear ragged clothes, clutching a plastic cup with a few coins inside.

When Ennard walked past she mumbled something after them.

"Sunrise, sunset...when the sun sets so will you..." was all she muttered.

"WHOAH REALLY!?" exclaimed Freddy, whipping around making everyone else almost fall over. "I NEVER KNEW!"

The woman just nodded.

"I didn't even know I can set! Whatever that means!" said Freddy.

Foxy put some gum in the cup and Ennard walked off, leaving the woman very confused.

The next few minutes were spent walking around the city, looking through shop windows, trying to break up a fight between Ballora and a cat, watching Baby get confused by her reflection and then trying to calm down Freddy after he got freaked out by Ennard's own shadow.

Yes, it all happened in a couple minutes.

"Freddy for the last time the shadow isn't following us because we're the shadow," explained Ballora.

"No we're not!" protested Freddy. "We look nothing like a sha-dow."

"I give up...hey Baby?"

"Huh?"

"How did you know what to do in that place with gum back there?"

"Oh. I've seen people do it at the pizzeria."

"That makes sense I suppose."

Baby was quiet as Ballora got into another fight with a cat.

"That was close."

A pale little girl drifted alongside Ennard, the tears streaming down her face set permanently in place.

Baby gave a slight nod, though it was invisible. "You can say that again."

"That was close."

"You can say that again.

"That was close!"

The little girl giggled. "So you didn't want to tell them that I told you what to do to buy gum?"

"Well, I mean, it sounds a little crazy, saying a little ghost girl helped me, they all think you're an imaginary friend. Even Freddy, and he thinks when he goes to sleep his shadow is going to drag him away and throw him into a volcano," said Baby, listening as Foxy tried to kick the cat away.

"How does he even know what a volcano is?"

"He's...special," said Baby, wondering what a volcano actually was.

"You're special too," said the little girl. "You're the only one who can see me, and you can make ice-cream."

"I can't do that anymore," said Baby. "I can't make ice-cream. Am I no longer special?"

"You can still see me, so you're still special," said the litte girl.

"Is that it?"

"There are other reasons. But maybe you should figure those out."

The little girl looked at Ennard before wincing and looking away again.

"Are you alright?" asked Baby, as Ballora attempted to do something which looked like strangling to the cat.

"Sorry, it's rather weird looking at you and seeing my Daddy," the little girl said, watching Freddy rip the cat off Ballora's head and gingerly throwing it into an alleyway.

"Oh."

"I think I shall make my leave now," the little girl said, starting to become more transparent than usual.

"Goodbye Anna."

"Bye Baby."

With that, Anna melted away into nothing.

"THAT CAT WAS SCARY," said Freddy.

"Indeed it was," replied Ballora.

"Did we get rid of it?" asked Baby.

"Yes, I assume you were in dreamland again?"

"Yeah," said Baby. "I guess you could say that."

Why does Ballora speak so formally now?

This chapter was pretty boring in my opinion but don't worry, in the next chapter they...

Uh...

Sample some exotic butters?

P.S What do you think the ghost of the little girl should be called? I was thinking maybe Anna or something like that

P.P.S maybe I'll put something relevant to the plot in the next chapter

Bonbon continued crawling around until she heard some high pitched twittering sounds. Turning a corner, it was the group of minireenas, all twirling around in panic.

"Hey," Bonbon called out. The group of looked at her with their creepy orange eyes.

"Ballora isn't coming back," she said flatly.

This threw the minireenas into more panic, as they flung themselves around the room.

"OK, OK, calm down!" said Bonbon. "They may not come to us, but we can come to them."

Eventually, the minireenas slowed down to listen to the bunny hand puppet.

"First, we need to find the bidybabs, then we work on how to get into that elevator," instructed Bonbon. "Everyone do it as quickly as possible for today, WE RISE."

 **#BringOnTheBonBon2016**


	6. Further delay

**So it's me, and as you probably know my computer broke for 4 days meaning I couldn't work on my chapter. It's finally out now of course as you probably also know but the next chapter is going to be delayed by at least a week due to SOMEONE taking it away. So screw my life for now, sorry about the next chapter coming late, see ya all soon.**

 **P.S This chapter will be deleted and replaced with the next chapter when it's done**


	7. Sigh

**WHAT THE, ATL STILL HASN'T UPLOADED A NEW CHAPTER!?**

 **First of all, my laptop is in heaven now.**

 **RIP LAPTOP**

 **2016-2017**

 **So that's gonna make updating hard, anywayyy, there was a SL update for the custom night, so now there's a Michael and Ennard is in the sewers and I'm gonna have to change the story a lil. But hey, the changes won't be that big, so I'm sure it'll be fine-**

 ***Sees new teaser on Scott Games***

 **Are you actually kidding me right now?**

 **FNAF 6!?**

 **FNAF 6!?**

 **FNAF 6!?**

 **WHAT DO YOU MEAN BABY IS EVIL**

 **WHY IS LE GANG ARGUING?**

 **WHY EVER1 SUDDENLY H8TIN ON BABY?**

 **WHY BABY ALL LIKE 'I LOVE MY H8RS'?**

 **WHY IS FREDDY THE NEXT JESUS CHRIST?**

 **Cough.**

 **So...it appears I may have to rewrite the entire story, and it'll be shorter than what I hoped. It'll probably go up to Ennard being dumped in the sewers, then I'll wait til FNAF 6** **00** **annd write me a sequel.**

 **SIGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **Wanna keep my favorites/followers so I won't be deleting the story, just re-writing it.**

 **Thanks for all of those who have stayed with me during this troubled mess**

 **Bub bye**

 **-AllThat'sLeft**

needtochangemyusernamelol


End file.
